Double No Trouble
Double No Trouble, is a story written by Matrixpretty, it is a story about two Namekian twins called Paper and Crayon who want to stop the civil war cause by the new evil Guardian. Unlike Sons of Yolan, there is no going to other planets to train, or capture planets and be slaves. Prolouge In the big Namekian Village kids are playing about, adults are watching their kids. The Namekian Guardian, Sheare is watching them play. Sheare: (smilling) What a wonderfull day, sun is shining and everybody is playing. Titus:Such a shame you have to leave. Sheare:(turning to him) Yes, it is. Titus:You don't have to leave the planet. Sheare:(sad) I know I don't (he looks at the floor) but, I was warned by The Great Fortune Teller I would become a Super Namek and destroy the planet if I stayed. Titus:You know, if you were old, I don't think you can go Super Namek. Sheare:Titus? Titus:Yes? Sheare:(knocking his head) Who said age had to do with it? Titus:(feeling his head) Sorry. (he would stop feeling his head) Sheare:(getting loud) Now, I have to make an announcement. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Sheare. Sheare:Now, I want everyone to be good while I'm gone. Villagers:We will. Sheare:Also, I will be appointing my Guardian powers to Titus. Titus:(thinking in his mind) Yes! This is the best chance I have to unleashing my power into killing people I don't like. Sheare:(holding Titus hands and starts to speak Namekian) Tato kuna, sila koporatake milodrake, touvies. Spark and wind would fly into Titus body from Sheare. The villagers would be shocked. Sheare:These are your powers, use them wisely. Titus:I will. Sheare would then walk into a Namekian space ship. The ship would start to fly and go off. Everyone would wave. Three Months Later In a spaced area, blood would be on the ground with 4 Namekians on the floor. Yule:(looking at the battlefield) This means war! Chapter 1: Butt Kicking Duo Eight Namekians would surround two kid Namekians. 4 would be Namekian Master Tribe and the other would be the Namekian Expert Tribe. NET Fighter: Give up you two! Your surrounded! NMT Fighter: You'll die if you disobey the Guardian! NET Fighter 2: (looking at the NMT Fighter) He deserves to die! Crayon: (standing on the rock with his brother) He deserves to die, but we don't want a war. The Namekians would start fighting each other. Paper: (looking at his twin brother) Let's rip 'em. Crayon: Oh Yeah! Crayon and Paper would fire energy at the other fighters. Crayon would fly at a NET fighter and punch them in the face. Paper would then smash most of the fighters. Crayon and Paper would begin to start charging ki and then fire out an explosive wave which would kill the fighters. The twins would stand round the dead fighters. Another fighter would escape. Crayon: And they call themselves fighters. (flying off) Paper: Can't agree with you there. (flying off) Guardian Tower, Titus would be talking to the fighter who escaped Titus: (sitting in his chair) So you failed the mission? NMT Escapee:Yes, Titus: (angry) Why did you fail the mission! NMT Escapee: (bending down) It was (pauses) some kids, they killed the fighters from each tribe. Titus: (becomming more enraged) And you didn't even have the decency to fight! NMT Escapee: I'm sorry sire, it won't happen again! Titus: I know, because your dead! (Titus arm would grow and he would strecth it towards the escapee and begin to crack it). NMT Escapee: (in pain) ARGH (the head would explode). Hangar's Training Area, Crayon, Paper and their master Hangar would be in. Crayon and Paper: (shoving their faces towards their master) We beat these fighters from the Namekian Master Tribe and the Expert Tribe! Hangar:(pushing them down) Woah, Woah! Calm down. (standing up) That's good, you know how to use ki, now I need to show you how to perfect your power by using your weak strength. Paper:(jupmping up with joy) That's going to be awesome. Hangar:First off, you channel your ki down. The twins would then power down. Hangar:Now I like to see you two fight! And use all the moves I taught you. Crayon would fly towards Paper and punch him, but is blocked by Paper. Crayon would go for a kick and then Paper would vanish. Crayon would look around. Paper:(from nowhere) KAMEHAMEHA! The Kamehameha wave would come from nowhere and then hit Crayon. Hangar:Be cautious when using your ability into your weakest form, don't use too much ki or take too much damage, because it will cost you the fight. Crayon:(getting up the floor) That it! Full power time. (ki would begin to rise massively) Hangar:(in his mind) He's doing good, his rage made him even stronger. Paper would appear before his brother, then Crayon would fly towards Paper and punch him in the face, causing serious damage. Crayon: You aren't a good fighter... Paper:(smirking) You may be strong, but I'm fast! Crayon:(rushing towards him) Let's see about that! Crayon would try and hit Paper, but would keep dodging he's hits. Hangar:(in his mind) Fast, but good. Crayon would get tired for a while, so Paper kicks Crayon in the stomach, causing damage and then he fires a ki blast at his face which sends him flying and then Paper would up and kick his back and sending him flying to the ground. Paper would then start firing rapid ki blasts. 20 minutes later the boys would be cleared up. Hangar: You two have passed my training, there is nothing I can teach you. Crayon:(whispering to his brother) Yeah right, he's going to lay and watch people die. Hangar:(angry) I heard that! I have big ears you know! (calming down) Now, because of you guys passing, I will give you my training gi. (he would get a box and pass them some training gi) Chapter 2: NET First, NMT Second Crayon and Paper's planning room. Crayon:(showing him a map of Namek) Here it is. Paper:(confued) How did you get that? Crayon:(looking up) From some Expert Fighters. Paper:(annoyed) You went on a mission and didn't even tell me! Crayon:(calming him down) That's not the point. (looking at the map and points to Guardian Tower) That's the Guardian Tower. Paper: What about it? Crayon:I'm planning who to attack first. Paper:So we don't end up dead. (looking at the map) We should attack the Expert Tribe, so it stops the war, if we kill the Guardian first, the war would still continue. Crayon: That's a good idea. Paper and Crayon would head south to the Namekian Expert Tribe. They would both pass rocks. Then they would land down. A few NET Fighters would be there. NET Fighter:(pointing to them and shouting) It's those kids! Get them! (a swarm of NET Fighters would come) NET Fighter 2:Why are you killing us! Paper:Even if the Guardian died, a new would come and another war would start. And even if there was no war, you guys would swarm the streets, by taking things away. NET Fighter: (shouting still) Attack! Paper:(putting both hands strecthed out towards a fighter) NET Fighter 3:(scared) Don't kill me. Paper:Don't worry, you won't be alone.(firing a large ki blast at him and then this would then kill him along with the others surrouding him) Crayon:(firing repeated energy blasts at fighters doing the same thing) Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh. (firing an energy blast to stop it) That's it! (throwing his hands in the air and starts to charge a great big yellow sphere) The NET Fighters would stand shocked and start running. Crayon would throw it at them, killing them all. Paper:(turning to his brother) Using the Big Flash Explosion Attack. Nice. Crayon:(looking at Paper) I know. It was the best attack ever -(interupted by an energy blast hit at him) Crayon would start to fall down. Paper:(looking at Crayon's body hit the ground) Who'd do such a thing? ???:(not seen) Me of course. Paper: That voice, it's- ???:(interupting him) Hill. I'm suprised you remember me. Paper:(looking to the smoke) I'll kill you for that. Hill:(leaving the smoke) I didn't kill him. I just damage him. Paper:Why would you do that! Hill: You ruined my life. Paper:(remembering when him and Crayon destroyed his village) Whoops. Hill:(flying with speed at him) And now you die! (whacking him in the face) Paper would be on the ground. Hill would start to power up, while Paper gets up. Paper: Don't think that you'll win. Hill:(finishing powering up) Don't think that your brother will survive. Hill flies towards Paper, but dodges his aim and elbows him straight to the ground. Paper would then fire a big energy wave at Hill, then Hill would get up while floating and quickly fire an energy wave that collides. The collision would make a big flash and the waves would stop and the 2 would stand in the air exhausted. '' Chapter 3: Planned Death ''Paper and Hill would stand in the air exhausted. Paper:(smiling) I guess we're about even. Hill:(evil smile) Even! That's a lie. I'm strong is more like it. Paper:(cacthing his breath) Why did you join the Namekian Expert Tribe? Hill:(also catching his breath) Because, Titus is evil and all your doing is helping him! Paper: All I'm doing is stoping civil war. Even if the guardian died you guys would become corrupt because of that stupid leader of yours. Paper looks at Hill's grey gi that says "Yule" Hill:(noticing him) I guess your wondering how I became a top fighter. Paper would nod to him. Hill:I was a very confident fighter, and I trained quickly and caustiously. I was lucky enough to become a top fighter. But now, you die! (he would rush at Paper) As he'd start rushing at Paper he'd then send a punch at him, making him bleed. They would both stand still and then Paper's body would start to shake and the blood patch of his face would grow back. Paper would get angry and start powering up to show his ki. Inside the NET BASE. Yule would be feeling the power betweeen the two kids Yule:(amazed) That power is awesome. I've never seen anything like it before. Hill better top it. Outside the NET BASE Paper would fly at Hill and punch him, sending him to the ground. Then, he would swing kick him twice in the stomach and then fire a ki blast at him which would damage him and also send him to the ground. Paper:(his ki would still be flowing) Heh, guess you took more damage. Hill:(powering up greater than paper) Now this is the end for you! Paper would notice Crayon disappeared and would smile. Hill:Why smile when you die! Hill would then stick his hands out to Paper. Hill:You die. Crayon:(unseen) Cutting DISC! A blue like big disc would be sent flying at Hill and this cuts him. Also the disc would explode infront of him. Which kills Hill. Crayon:(next to his brother) That was the best idea yet! Paper:(looking at him) I know! Both of them would high five each other. Chapter 4: The Greatest Challange Yet. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cancelled Category:Fail Fanfics